Crazy?
by Alan's Only
Summary: Hermione knows what they said was wrong...the past seven years of her life was not spent in acoma...now to just get the men in the white coats to believe her...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter but anyone else I do.

**Crazy?  
By Alan's Only  
Prolog- Imagination**

Slowly I watch my friends bodies fall around me. Their screams echoed in my ears. I limp to stand next to the only one who can save us. I could fell his power waning as he faced down the dark lord. I put my hands on his shoulders and give him the rest of my magic hoping it would be enough. I felt the cold rush in. And I felt more than heard him yell the last curse. My body went numb as I hit the wet ground soaked with blood.

Suddenly I awake; my body was soaked with a cold sweat. My breathing was hard. The dream was just a product of a 10-year-old's wild imagination is what everyone used total me.

But know I know better… I now know that it was the future. But no one believed me…that's why I'm here in, this white room and in this shapeless white gown…

AN/ I know short but trust me the next will be _much_ longer.


	2. is it him?

Disclaimer: read the other please.

**Crazy?  
By Alan's Only  
Chapter 1  
Let it be him...**

I sit up from my thankfully empty sleep. I run a hand through my hair forgetting that the Others had chopped it all off. I whimper and get up my dress's course fabric made my legs itch but I've learned to ignore it. My mind was clear. Unlike what _they _keep saying. I don't hear voices and I know it. I try to tell them. But they won't listen to the _crazy_ girl. I slip off the nightdress and put on a baggy shirt and elastic-waisted-sweats on. I knock on the door and the white metal that covered the little window slipped away.

"I'm ready to talk…" I say to the pair of deep brown eyes. I could hear the door be unlocked and I could feel the wards that were put on it slip away. The door opened and a man dressed in white clothes and short blonde hair lead my away form my room. This was how it was like every time. We would walk through this white hall way and into a small room that was also white. I would sit in this cold wood chair waiting for someone to come in and start to talk to me. I watched the man take his station by the door. I could see his wand peck out the top of his pocket. Tough I didn't say anything. _They _kept telling me it was all a dream… that the full 7 years that I was at Hogwarts was just a dream… That I was in a coma…But I know better than to believe that…After all I was the smartest witch of my age…

I was startled out of my thoughts be the door opening. But I didn't turnaround to see who walked in.

"Case 85379…" I could hear the man at the door say. Which was weird because usual the man never spoke…Only once before… The first time she had been taken into this room.

"Leave…" a voice, said. My heart did a back flip when I heard that word leave the owners lips. I'd know that voice anywhere…I had spent 7 years listening to it…half of the last in rapture…yet I still don't turn hoping this wasn't like the last. Once they made another's voice sound like Harry's…to say I almost flue at the male and pretty much choked him to death. Yet they had pulled my off before I could.

"But sir…" the guard said.

"I said leave. Are you deaf or do you just not take orders very well?" The voice said I could feel a shiver run down my spine I was know hoping to the gods that it was really him and cursing the devils for playing with my mind. I could hear the door open then snap shut. Then heavy footsteps brought their owner right behind me. "Gods…what have they done to your hair…?" the voice asked I could feel a hand touch one of my short corkscrew curls. I shutter but don't answer hoping that id I don't speak the owner would turn out to be whom I was hoping it was. I could feel that person walk away and I close my eyes tightly before I could see them. I didn't want to look to afraid that I would make the person across the table would turn to someone else if I was to open my eyes. "Miss Granger… Please open your eyes…"

They shot open so fast I thought the world was spinning I but as my eyes lead upon the open that I had hoped seeing they filled with tears and became blurry. I was out of the chair and around the table in a matter of seconds. My face was in his chest as I hugged him tightly.

"Professor Snape!"

TBC

An/ I know evil but I had to do it. The chapter's a bit longer though more to come though…


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy?!**

**By Alan's Only**

**Pairing- SSHG later**

I hugged him to me crying freely sobbing. I didn't know why he was here and I didn't care I just didn't want him to leave.

"Miss Granger listen to me…I don't have much time…I need to get you out of here…" Snape's voice was only slightly over a low whisper and very calming.

I looked up at him but I could not control the tears they just continued to fall. I nodded

"I'm going to give you something and you need to drink all of it…no matter how bad it is….Right when I am about to leave alright?" Snape asked pressing a small vial in to my hand.

LEAVE?! My mind screamed he couldn't leave! But as I opened my mouth to say something the guard opened the door again.

"Time up…get out…" The guard growled.

Snape removed me and I was too stunned to hold on to him the tears fell harder. He was leaving me…He was going to walk out that door and be gone for good. My hand tightened as I watched him walk to the door , it tightened around the vial he gave me. This was my hope. I watched him then as he stopped to gather the attention of the guard I gulped it all down. It was the first thing I had tasted that had a taste in so long that the sickly sweetness made me gag. Then the pain hit as it hit my lower stomach. I screamed.

"She needs a Doctor and now…tell your supervisor that I took her…" Snape was back by me and had me in his arms even before the guard could draw his wand. I knew there was still magic! I knew it!! And then we were gone wit a 'pop'.

AN: I'm SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR MY MUSE TO COME BACK!!!!


End file.
